Percy and Frank's Wild Adventure
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is humorous adventure between two boys and their new ancient friends. Based on The Wild Adventures of Bill and Ted.


**Hey. This is a story challenge for Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges. This is for Choose a number get a pairing. The pairing is Frank Zhang/Percy Jackson. I however do not personally own Frank or Percy or any of the ancient Greek heroes in the stories. The Greek heroes owned themselves at one time and Percy and Frank belong to the Wonderful Rick Roirdan. I hope you enjoy the story.**

There was a blinding flash of light in Frank Zhang's room. A loud crash was heard and what looked like a telephone booth crashed into his room. Two people got out of it. One looked like Frank's friend Percy and the other a carbon copy of Frank himself.

"Hey future self," said future Frank. "I'm you if didn't notice. And this here is Percy. We're here to tell you that you are about to have a wild adventure. Oh and don't forget to thank Chiron for us we he sends you on this quest."

"Come on Frankie," called a girl that he had never seen before. "We have to go."

"Later dude," future Frank called and rushed back to the booth. Which soon disappeared.

"OK Gran is right," he said to himself. "I do have an overactive imagination." He got up and got ready to go to Camp Half Blood.

There was a knock at Frank's bedroom door.

"Frank," called his grandmother, "you friend is here. Look like young hoodlum."

"Thank you Mrs. Zhang," said Percy sounding like he meant anything but. Percy entered the room. "We got to get going dude. Chiron's sending us on a wild quest."

"Cool dude."

The two boys left the Zhang house. They traveled by Grey Sisters Taxi to Camp Half Blood and arrived to find Chiron waiting for them at Thailia's tree.

What's with this thought Frank. Chiron never waits for us any other time we've had a quest.

"What's up Chiron?" asked Percy.

"I'm sending you on a quest," said Chiron. "As you Geaia is gaining power quickly. I'm sending you two boys into the past to fetch certain heroes and bring them back. So that we may learn from them. You will be going to fetch Hercules, Meadea, Perseus, Circe, and The original Jason. Do you have any questions?"

"No," said Percy.

"Oh," said Frank, "future me said to tell you thank you for sending us on this quest."

Percy and Chiron both gave him a look. And then Percy laughed and high fived Frank.

"Cool dude," said Percy.

"Let's go," said Frank.

"You will take this time travel booth to go back in time and fetch our past friend," said Chiron still with that strange look on his face.

Percy and Frank went into the phone booth.

"Who are we getting first?" asked Frank.

"The Original Jason," said Percy. "He seems like a cool guy."

"How do we start it?"

"I think we should read the book here. It says how to use your phone booth."

"Ok."

Frank read the book.

"I got it," he said. "You just type the date of the year you want to go. Like so."

He typed in the date for when Jason lived. There was blinding flash from outside. And then a bunch of excited or scared depending on how you looked at voices sounded from outside.

"Let's go outside and see if I was right," said Frank.

Percy opened the door to come face to face with a young Ancient Jason. He looked at the telephone booth that had just opened and eyed Percy and Frank.

"Hello inhabitants of the box," said Jason. "We mean you no harm. Your box gave everyone quite the scare here. We wish to know if you mean us any harm?"

Percy looked at Frank.

"Dude," said Frank, "we're looking for Jason."

"I am Jason," said the sword wielding man.

"Cool," said Percy.

He and Frank each grabbed one Jason's arms and pulled him into the phone booth with them. They were both surprised that Jason didn't fight back. But then again they had surprised them.

"Meadea's next," said Frank typing in the date.

The telephone booth took it's little trip. And the same crowd greeted them again. Without anyone trying to talk to the inhabitants of the box.

"Yo Jason," said Percy, "you need to stay in the box man. We will be right back with chick Meadea."

Jason nodded.

Percy and Frank wondered the streets.

"How do we find her?" asked Frank.

"I guess we just go calling for Meadea and hope to the gods she answers," said Percy.

So they began walking down the streets calling "Meadea," over and over again.

A girl wondered over to them.

"I'm Meadea," she said. "How can I help you?"

"You need to totally come with us," said Percy.

"Yeah," said Frank. "The fate of the world depends on it."

They pulled Meadea back to the phone booth and drug her in.

"Meadea," said Frank, "this Jason. Jason this Meadea."

"Hello," said Meadea smiling at Jason.

"Hello," said Jason in return.

Frank meanwhile was punching in the date for the next person. They continued this for a couple more people until they had Jason, Circe, Perseus, Meadea, and Hercules. After the last person was collected Frank punched in the date they had come from earlier.

Frank opened the door to find himself back at his own house. Looking at himself. He turned to Percy with a huge grin.

"De ja vu," he said.

The two high fived. Frank stepped out of the booth for a while leaving Percy with past characters.

"What's taking so long?" asked Percy.

"Come on Frankie," called Meadea, "we have to go."

Frank reentered the booth. And they pressed another button. There was a blinding flash and the next thing anyone knew they were at Camp Half Blood. And yet again Chiron was waiting for them. This time with the whole of both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter behind him.

"Percy and Frank have kindly gone and fetched us some teachers from the past who can help us out in our future," said Chiron.

Each of their new friends took turns talking about their exploits. But off to the side Percy and Frank saw two copies of themselves giving them a thumbs up.

"That was one wild adventure man," said Frank.

"Now you have to take them home," said Chiron.

**And that ladies and gentlemen is story for another time. I hope you all enjoyed the story. And found it somewhat funny. Because that is what I was aiming for. Reviews are gold. :D**


End file.
